


The Fire Throne

by meme_inspired



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Manipulation, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula has a proposition to secure a proper heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Throne

Zuko stared at her. "You want me?" he asked, justifiably suspicious.

"That's what I said." Azula scowled back at him. "Our line will be stronger if we have an heir together." She played up that faint sweetness she could pull off occasionally. "Just imagine it. You, me, on the fire nation throne. No rivalries. Nothing could stop us, Zuzu."

"But it's wrong."

"Why?" She pulled back, miffed, and settled back into monstrous practicality. "Whatever the Firelord chooses is right. Isn't that what Father always said?"

Zuko kept staring.

"Or I could kill you now," she pointed out.

"No!"

She smiled.


End file.
